Harry Potter's Futa Adventure
by FanfictionSier
Summary: At the start of his fourth year Harry Potter is just looking to have a fun and east year. Although after a few discoveries during his summer, he seems like he has a Futa year ahead of him. Expect a wild sexual ride for our favorite boy wizard!
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter's Futa Adventure**_

_**AN: **_**So everybody I am not going to lie, this is my first real attempt at a fanfic story. So any feedback at all would be great, but please no flames. I am doing this for fun and because it interested me. I would love feedback, but don't hate just for fun. It will be SMUT and 18+, so if you are not the legal age please leave. It has been heavily inspired by the fan fic**_** Sensation Of Shemales Items of Aphrodomina By: FanfictionWriter101. **_**This will not be a copy of that work, the only similarity will be that it will be dealing with Futa during the events of Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire. Now for the sake of legal reasons all of the characters who will be participating in the NSFW aspect of this story will be aged up a bit. To the legal age of 17 or older, that being said I hope you guys enjoy this, and I hope to see some of your feedback. Also if you have any requests or ideas, feel free to share them. This will be a Futa story with multiple pairings, but the main one will be Harry/Ginny the one featured in this first chapter.**

**Summary: At the start of his fourth year Harry Potter is just looking to have a fun and east year. Although after a few discoveries during his summer, he seems like he has a Futa year ahead of him.**

Harry Potter was doing his very best to try and enjoy his summer before the start of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.He had been invited to his best friend's Ron Weasley's house for the rest of the summer, his father Mr. Weasley had even secured the family, plus Harry and Hermione tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Not only all of that, but he also was away from the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. That fact alone was shaping the summer to be his best one yet, but there were a few problems.

For one his best friend Hermione Granger has been acting particularly odd ever since they met up for the summer. She would get blushes whenever she would get close to Harry or Ron. Make excuses to run to the room she shared with Ginny, or the loo at odd times. Sometimes she would disappear for hours, only to return to them looking more frustrated and flustered then before she left.

His other best friend Ron Weasley, had been acting just as odd as well. Trying to come up with any excuse to be alone with Hermione, who he has acted stranger then usual around lately. Harry just like any sane person at Hogwarts could tell that they had feelings for each other, and it seems as if those feelings were finally coming to fruition on Ron's end. Instead of arguing with her nearly every day, Ron very often agreed to her and submitted to her viewpoint more often than not, even when Harry knew Ron did not share the same ideas. Somehow it was even possible for him to sport a bigger blush than Hermione did when they were in close proximity to each other.

In Harry's mind there was no doubt that they would soon be fucking like Rabbits. The only question left in his mind was who would be wearing the pants in that relationship? A thought that had no problems giving him a few laughs whenever it crossed his mind, after all it was usually Hermione's way or the highway as the muggles would say it.

Those two issues paled in comparison to his biggest issue of the summer. Which came in the small size of Ginny Weasley, the youngest and most interesting member of the Weasley family. She has come very far from the shy young girl with a massive crush on him. She used to only see Harry as The Boy Who Lived, a knight in shining armour straight out of a fairytale. Ever since last year she has started to treat him as more of a friend, once she buried her childhood crush on him. Now is was Harry who had a crush on the confident and sexy redhead.

The first thought on Harry's mind is that she has completely lost her crush on him, secondly was the thought that she was the little sister to his best friend, and the youngest child of the family that is the closest thing he has to family. Harry desperately wants to pursue a relationship with her, but is just as worried about the consequences. Both the fact that she may not accept him, and that it may put him in a bad standing with the rest of the family, left Harry at odds with himself.

Still with all of the second thoughts running through his head, he still finds himself trying to make time for his favorite redhead whenever he could. Which was the situation he now found himself in. Ron and Hermione had just had an incident were they "fell" on top of each other while trying to teach Hermione to ride a broom. Which led them both to scurry off with blushes to the nearest private location. When those two finally get together, the beds will not stand a fucking chance. That or the broom closets at Hogwarts will always be occupied.

Having seen Ginny wander off in the woods with a book about an hour earlier, Harry made to follow her and hopefully spend a few hours with her. Knowing that Ron and Hermione will probably be "relieving their stress" for the next few hours at least. This would not be the first time he has joined her in a similar situation.

Ginny has a secret spot in the clearing within the woods, tucked away behind a tree it was the perfect hiding spot. Deciding to be a bit naughty, and to live up to his Marauder heritage, Harry decided he would sneak up on her to try and get a scare. So as he slowly made his way through the woods, avoiding the trails Harry started to come up to the clearing. Only to find that Ginny was nowhere to be seen. The only thing left underneath the tree, was the small book Ginny had brought outside. Harry stood there stunned for a moment, not sure where she went, but deciding to find her anyway. Harry immediately thought of the waterhole that was deeper in, afterall it was the middle of the summer, and Harry never saw her return to the house.

Determined to go to the water hole Harry set off with the book forgotten underneath the tree. Making his way through the trees, Harry's mind began to wander to Ginny. Most days thoughts of her are always on his mind, Harry had fallen hard. He just wasn't sure what to do now that he had. Most days he thought of her body, the shape of her ass as she bent down to pick something up while helping her mother. It was absolutely perfect, so much so that when he was staring for too long Ginny turned around and gave him a quick smirk before standing up straight again. That was the other thing he loved, he attitude, she was a far cry from the shy girl he knew all those years ago that gave him a card for valentines day.

The gift was sweet and he loved it, even though he would have never told anyone that. Still the new attitude that Ginny held, the confidence that she showed when talking to him now. How she could make him laugh with a Bat Bogey Hex or a prank with Fred Grorge when no one else could. But most importantly it was her fire, the way she acted and the way she showed she cared. You did not want to mess with Ginny Weasley or any of those she cares for, the exact opposite of what he had before, with the Dursleys. Ginny had changed quite a lot, he just hoped he hadn't lost his shot with her yet. He heard his name coming from the clearing, so without thinking he walks directly into the clearing with the water hole thinking Ginny was going for a quick summer swim and had seen him coming.

All of these thoughts came to a screeching halt when he came upon the water hole. There standing in the middle of the water was the woman from Harry's thoughts, he saw her clothes in a pile on the rocks off to his right. Which would explain her naked glory that stood right in front of him. She was wet from the water she decided to take a skinny dip in, her back was to him so he could not see her front, but the view from the back was more than enough.

The droplets of water slowly making its way down her back and over her perfect ass, two toned globes that popped out, and her long legs that went on and on. Harry's gasp of shock, gave a warning to the redheaded beauty that stood before his eyes. She quickly turned around showing the front of her body, Harry caught a glimpse of the two handful globes on her chest before she hurriedly covered them with both of her hands. Before she did Harry saw to cute pink nipples topping the mountains on her chest. Without even thinking Harry's eyes dropped lowes to treasure the sight of the redheaded beauty below the belt, only to receive the shock of his life. Instead of what he would expect between her legs stood a massive 8 inch cock. Topped with her fiery pubic hair, to match that which was on her head. Below it were two huge balls to perfectly match the gigantic shaft that stood out from her perfectly toned body from many hours of quidditch.

It was fully erect, almost as if she had been playing with it before he got there. That thought was only more justified from the small little bead of white cum sitting just at the tip. But as he stared at it he noticed that more and more cum started to drip from the tip. Slowly making its way down her cock, over her cock, and finally into the water below her. With all of these thoughts now running through his head, he could only come up with one word to summarize the awe he was in. Wow he said, as he took in the astounding sight laid before him.

**Ginny**

It was a slow day at the Burrow, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all outside. Fred and George were locked away in their room working on their latest invention. My father was at work, and my mother was preparing a big surprise for Harry's party in a few days. It was the perfect day for a little me time with my favorite book. It was my favorite due to its perverse nature, I had saved up for it myself for years, so that my parents would never find out about it. After all it was for witches just like me, Futa. The book contained useful spells for some fun experiences, as well as some things to try and relieve the unending pressure of being a Futa Witch. Futa have much more of a need when it comes to sex. I guess it goes hand and hand with having both sexual organs in our body, even if we couldn't use both at the same time. There were spells that allow us to switch back and forth, but most futa witches prefer to use their cocks. It was our natural state, and the spell to change it into a vagina was complex and could be painful.

It is much easier to get Futa women turned on, and it takes that much more to satisfy those urges. At some point masturbation doesn't cut it, you need to spice it up and do something interesting. That or find a willing partner, who doesn't mind a little extra. Most Futa witches, if they couldn't find a boyfriend, usually rely on their friends to help them scratch that itch. My best friend Luna Lovegood is the one who usually helps me, we have had many sexual escapades during our years at Hogwarts so far. Unfortunately Luna has traveled away to Australia for the summer to hunt for some creature she had gone on about. Which leaves me with no current options. It had been a bad summer so far, with no real ways to relieve herself fully it was a nightmare. That and add in the fact that I have been getting longing glances from Harry this entire summer.

Just yesterday I felt particularly naughty when I found him staring at my ass for a full five minutes, only for me to turn right around and smirk back at him. I could tell that Harry was returning my feelings, but after the initial joy from this discovery, dred soon filled me. What if he was disgusted with her, not every witch was a Futa, it was common, but not every which had a third leg dangling between their other two. Plus he was raised by muggles, what if he fully expects me to have a pussy? That thought alone has stopped me from making the first move with him. So she found herself once again scouring through her book, underneath the tree at her favorite reading spot when she came upon a new experience, skinny dipping. Which according to the book could be an extremley erotic experience to do alone or with a partner. Before I even finished the page, I was risking tearing a new whole in my jeans with my cock. So deciding not to waste anymore time I immediately went to the watering hole in the woods behind my house.

Knowing that I should have it completely to myself today, I didn't even wait to get all the way there before starting to strip down. Making quick work of my shirt left me bear from the waist up, I did not want to wear a bra on a day as hot as this. I then struggled with my skinny jeans, cursing myself for wearing them no matter how well it shaped my ass for Harry to see.

Finally I got my jeans past my knees, nearly tripping myself I fling them off and stuff it under my left arm along with my shirt. My other hand immediately drifted to my cock which was already risking tearing at my panties, it was the magical pair Luna charmed for me. While they are on no bulge can be seen, panties and swimsuits like this really come in handy when Luna isn't around to help me out. As soon as my cock was free from the confines of my panties, I couldn't hold back the moans of ecstasy that escaped my lips. Wanting to get to the water hole as fast as possible, I took my panties and slipped my cock in between the holes, and tied in at the base of my cock. Hoping that the little bit of pressure may help me hold back my orgasm for a few more minutes.

As I finally made it to the water hole, I dove in without a second thought. The feeling of the cold water on my body really got me going. It was over 90 degrees outside today, the combination of cooling me off and allowing my cock to be free threatened to make me cum right then and there. That was how important it was to do new things when you are a Futa witch, I came up from the water and untied my panties from my cock, I then tied my wet hair back in a ponytail, using my panties as a hair tie.

I could feel it, this was the time, this would do it, I would finally be able to relieve the pressure that had been steadily building the past couple weeks. As I stood there my thoughts started to drift to Harry as my two hands drifted to my cock. One started grabbing my balls, moving them around and giving a firm squeeze every few seconds. My other hand went to my tip that I slowly started to stroke, nice a firm, but still light enough to tease it. A bead of precum bubbled out of my tip, which I gave a quick taste, another dirty fantasy of mine. I love the taste of cum, but tasting my own made me feel so naughty. Spurred on by the taste my cock released a few more drops of precum. Instead of tasting it though, I spread it along my cock. Trying to use as much of it as I could to lubricate my cock.

As I started to build up a good rhythm of my stroking while playing with my balls. My mind started drifting to Harry. I wasn't the only one currently at the Burrow with an amazing ass. Mr. Potter had quite the bubble butt for a boy, combine that with his smaller lean build thanks to Quidditch gave Harry quite the sexy body. If anything I am sure I have stared at his ass more often then he had stared at mine. The number of times I have thought about fucking that ass while stroking my cock is to mant to count. The best is when I see boner he would sprout every once in awhile when he was staring at her ass. I'm sure he never found out I have seen the tent he erected when he was watching me, but damn I am glad he did sprout one.

Judging from the size of the bulge Harry was quite gifted down there, not as much as her, but that was normal. Most Futa have a cock size larger than most wizards, plus the idea of having a bigger cock then her crush was quite the turn on. I quickly began to lose myself, beginning to stroke my cock as fast as I could. I imagined Harry opening up his ass for me and me slowly entering his back door as I began to moan his name. I was just on the edge, my orgasm having steadily built up. I was seconds from blowing my load and relieving this pressure that has been hell for weeks. Right as my orgasm was gonna start, and right as cum starting to leak to my top, I heard a loud gasp from behind me!

I quickly turn around covering my chest, knowing that trying to cover up my massive cock was no use. Plus I needed to get my hands off of it, I couldn't orgasm in front of whoever found me out. Although as I turned around as saw the man from my thoughts standing in front of me I couldn't hold it any longer. As he was staring at my cock as my ruined orgasm started to dribble out of my cock I looked in his eyes. That is what shocked me the most, instead of the disquest I expected, I saw an even dreamier look on his face then the one he holds when he is staring at my ass. As a grin started to grow on his face just as fast as the tent I could see growing in his pants, I heard one word escape his lips, WOW!

_**AN: So there it is, my first attempt at both a fanfiction story and a sexual Futa story. Please if you have the time to leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. I felt like I could have done better, maybe I spent too much time on the buildup, and I'm sure there is a spelling or grammatical error sprinkled in here and there. Pease just no flames, I tried my best here and I just wanted to get it out to hear some opinions. I hope to continue this story so please let me know what you think. Also this fanfic will be on under my profile FanfictionSier. It will also be on under my profile there Fanfiction_Sier. I hope to hear something from everyone soon!**_


	2. Love in the Water Hole

_**Harry Potter's Futa Adventure**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Love in the Water Hole**_

_**AN: So I started writing this chapter almost immediately after I published the first chapter. Now it's 24 hours later and I am almost done with chapter 2 and I am amazed at the reception I have received. I know that when you look at my story on or the numbers may not be the highest, but they are far higher then I ever expected. So thank you all for the feedback and and for reading my story. I work very early hours so I have my days mostly free. Expect frequent updates to this story! Once again if you have any requests or ideas, feel free to message me or leave it in a review or comment. Any bit of feedback at all helps me tons. Thank you again, and enjoy chapter 2.**_

_**Harry**_

As I stood there watching the amazing display that Ginny's cock just showed him, I started to feel shame. As soon as I felt I could move again I immediately covered my eyes and started to apologize.

"Merlin Ginny, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I say as I immediately cover my eyes, trying to give her some decency.

"I knew you were here, but I swear I had no clue you were naked, or that you were doing what I think your doing" I continued on waving my hand in her direction and accidentally giving myself another peek.

I was a complete and utter mess, I've seen what she does when she's angry, and she has plenty of reasons to be pissed at me at the moment. I didn't hear anything from Ginny for a few moments, she didn't move or make a sound, but I could feel her eyes watching me, staring at me in shock. As she was staring I realised I had another issue, one below my waist, who was making itself known to the situation. I could feel Ginny's eyes still piercing me, looking up and down, I knew that she could tell he was having a big issue downstairs.

This thought was proven correct when I heard Ginny say "It's alright there Harry, it looks like I'm not the only one showing off" with a bit of a laugh in her voice. "I'm glad to know that you feel so turned on by being a peeping Tom."

"No Ginny I swear, I just came to spend some time with you, I had no clue that you were naked or that you had a …." "What a Cock? A Lot of witches have them, I'm a Futa. There are a lot of us at Hogwarts, hell there is another one at the Burrow, Hermon is just like me, but I have to say it's not as big as mine!"

"Wait Hermione has a penis too, I'm so confused?" Came my quick reply as I still have my eyes covered with my hands.

"Yep," said Ginny as I heard her take a few steps closer. "Hermione has one, I have one, my best friend Luna has one, but it doesn't surprise me you don't know about it. Witches like to keep it as a secret" she continues when shes only a few steps away from me. "Although I am glad that it seems that you are currently enjoying the idea of me having a cock" she whispers directly into me ear. Now standing directly in front of me. "Can you remove your hands from your eyes for me Harry?"

I do as she asks but I still refuse to open my eyes, afraid I'll see anger, afraid I'll see hate, and most of all afraid that I'll see the look in her eyes that would show that I just ruined my chance with Ginny. Her bell like laughter is what greeted me as she saw that my eyes were still scrunched closed. "That is not what I meant by removing your hands silly" she says as she now walks behind me. "If you are so adamant about saving my virtue you can keep your eyes closed for now, just listen to what I have to say, okay?" Me slowly nodding me head was the only reply I gave her at the moment.

She was back in front of me when she continued, "Why did you come looking for me out here?" she asked. "I just wanted to spend some time with you, I had no clue I would find you like this, I swear." GInny stopped for a few seconds, and walked away until I heard the tell tale signs of her jumping back into the water. "You can open your eyes now Harry" she said. "You won't see anything the water is covering me" she promised me. I slowly opened my eyes to see that in fact Ginny was in the shallow end of the water hole, she was sitting down so that her body was covered up to the very tops of her breasts. I couldn't see anything but her face and a bit of cleavage, but I still thought that she was incredibly sexy sitting there in the water. God, I had it really fucking bad. She beckoned me to come closer so we could talk this through, I decided to go with it, so I made my way over to a rock at the edge of the whole, climbed on and sat down.

_**Ginny**_

As Harry made his way over, I could still see his bulge forming quite a nice tent in his pants. As soon as he sat down on a rock near the edge of the pool, I noticed that he angled his app to try and hide his boner as much as he possibly could. Knowing that he was rocking a stiffy, and was trying to hide it helped ease her mind a bit. I could act as confident as I want for however long I wanted, after all hiding her emotions and worry helped her get away with the pranks she played with Fred and George. Although if they were gonna figure this out, putting on a mask of confidence would do no help. So she decided to share her thoughts with Harry besides hiding them. "You know you're not the only one who is extremely nervous in this situation, right?" The quick turn of his head in her direction proved that he did not expect me to say that. "I know it may be a bit hard, but that crush I had on you never went away". His eyes widened as I continued, "It just changed, you weren't the shining knight from the storybooks I read when I was a kid, we became friends and I fell for you all over again, probably even more now". I could feel my face heat up, to the same shade as my hair as I tried to go on. "I just never knew what to say to you, and I never tried to get close in fear that you would be disgusted with my penis. I just…"

I was quickly interrupted before I could continue by Harry "I'm not disgusted by it, I think your beautiful Ginny. Sure it's quite a shock to see you with a penis, but it's just another beautiful part of you. Just another part of you that I have been falling for these last few months". This was my turn to be shocked, I knew he was semi attracted to me due to me catching him staring from time to time, but it sounded like he had a real crush on me too. Not just the teenage boy emotions I thought they were. Before my mind could wander further Harry began to continue. "To be honest Ginny I've had a crush on you for awhile now, but I was just as worried. Worried that you had moved on and that I had lost my chance, and then with your family, they are the closest thing to a family I have, I'm afraid of losing them as well". I didn't know what to say to all of that, it was as if all my dreams were coming true. I sat there stunned for over a minute. Harry got the wrong impression from my silence though and said "I'm sorry if I upset you Ginny I'll leave you be". He then got up to leave and head back to the Burrow.

"No, wait" I call as I leap out of the water to stop he. Of course with my luck already going to shit today, I end of tripping us both. After we tumble I end up on top straddling harry at his waist. We both froze when we realize what position we are in, but I decided to trudge on forward with what needed to be said. "Don't you walk away from me Harry, and don't you dare think you upset me. I have been waiting for you to say those words for years. I've had a crush on you since before I could remember, and to know that you now share those feelings makes me the happiest girl in the world! Please don't walk away from this chance, sure it may have been some odd circumstances that got us to come out with our feelings but". I'm cut off from what I was about to say when I feel Harry's lips pressed against mine, and everything else I was gonna say slipped my mind.

_**Harry**_

I don't know what possessed me to sit up and lock my lips with her's. After everything she just said, my worries and doubts seemed to wash away, and I wanted to revel in what I was feeling. And I was loving is, it took Ginny a few moments to get her bearings but as soon as she did she started to reciprocate the kiss that I started. Her lips were soft, but the pressure that she applied with them was desperate and needy, the same could be said for myself. Seems like we were both tired of hiding these feelings and wanted to show them in full.

It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and for both of us to open our mouths. As I ran my tongue against hers and along the upper bridge of her mouth, we both started to moan into each other, lost in the pleasure that we found together. We finally broke away for a bit of air, and we both couldn't help the smiles that spread across our faces. After a few laughs, Ginny said "I guess that means your not gonna walk away from this huh"? "Not for the world gorgeous, you stuck with the blind eye boy who lived". I hear the words "That doesn't sound like it could get any better as she leans back in and scoots up a bit in my lap.

As our kiss began to heat up again Ginny kept getting closer and closer to me, and I didn't mind one bit, it felt like we couldn't possibly get close enough. Like we couldn't touch enough and I couldn't feel enough of her. It was at this moment that I remembered that she was absolutely naked, with my hands wrapped around her shoulders and my eyes closed it completely slipped my mind as I had gotten lost in the kiss. Now that I was paying attention though I realized there was one part of Ginny that was trying very hard to get itself noticed. I felt her cock laying against me chest, warm and pulsing desperate for attention. As I break the kiss once again to get a closer look at it I once again couldn't escape the gasp that left me. I didn't know if was possible for a cock to be beautiful, but Ginny's fit the definition of beautiful perfectly. It was bigger than he expected when he got a closer look now, completely hairless except for a small patch of trimmed fiery curls above it. It was pale just like the rest of her skin and completely smooth. And to top it all off it once again had a small bead of cum at its top. Her cock almost looked ready to burst, like it was just begging for his touch or any stimulation at all.

"I'm sorry" came Ginny's voice from above me, but I could not remove my eyes from her cock if I tried. "I know you don't know much about Futa but once our cocks get like this it is very hard to satisfy yourself on your own".

"Do you maybe want some help with it then" came my immediate reply before I could think twice about it.

"Huh, I guess it depends, if you do does that mean I get to call us boyfriend and girlfriend?" came her snarky reply. I replied back with the same voice, but with every bit of honesty I had "I was ready to call ourselves that as soon as I kissed you".

"Good answer, I had the same thought. Although if your gonna help me with my issue here we're gonna have to make this even. After all you've been sitting here with your clothes on for almost an hour while I've been stark naked the entire time. Stand up Harry, so that we can have some real fun"! I stand up as she continues, "Take care of your shirt and I will take care of the rest".

As I pull up my shirt to where it was covering up my eyes, I started to feel Ginny's hand fumble with my belt. I quickly struggle to get my shirt over my head so I can continue to watch. A permanent smirk was etched on Ginny's face, almost as if Santa had come early for her. Immediately thoughts of Ginny in a naughtry Ms, Claus's outfit, or as an elf sprung to the forefront of his mind. Making his already rock hard cock, harden even more if that was possible. The timing of this of course combined with Ginny leaning in to get as close as possible to my cock led to it springing out and smacking ginny directly in the forehead. If anything this only made her smirk grow wider, and her laughter fell from her lips.

"Well that is one hell of a way to see this for the time" as she continued to laugh. "I love your cock Harry, it's a really nice cock. For a wizard that is".

"Wait what do you mean "for a wizard". Came my reply, more from curiosity rather then shock, after all he has seen Ginny's monster cock.

"Well Mr. Potter, as it so happens. Most Futa have large cocks then wizards". She says as she drags my cock across her face and stands up. She then lines out cocks up against each other side by side, so that she is poking my side while mine doesn't reach her. "Don't feel bad, like I said it's normal for mine to be larger and yours is larger than the average wizards.' I saw the truth in her statement, my cock was 7 inches long with nice girth, but hers looked even bigger than I thought when it was compared to mine. At the very least it was an inch or more longer than mine, probably around 8.5 inches, with at least another half inch of girth than me. It was monstrously huge, yet beautiful at the same time.

"As long as I get to enjoy yours I don't mind being a bit smaller". I said as a small bit of drool escapes the corner of my lips, while my eyes continued to stare at her cock.

"There will be time for that next time, after all I am your first correct"? My stammering was answer enough for her in this situation. "I like that I'm your first, but because that is the case, let me do the work. Just relax and enjoy, I've been waiting for this for a very long time". She said as she slowly dropped back down to her knees and faced my cock. She stared at it for a few seconds before taking the dive, giving my a quick kiss right on the tip of my cock. I could barely keep my moans from escaping my lips as she continued to kiss up and down my cock. She had her eyes closed lavishing my cock with her kisses as she relished the taste.

She then looked up at me as she continued to kiss down my cock, all the way down to my balls, only to take them into her mouth one at a time. Rolling them around and playing with them using her tongue. She then removed her head to say, "Don't hide your moans from me Harry, I want to hear them. I want to hear the pleasure I'm giving you, don't hold back". Before I even had a chance to reply, she opened her mouth and took me in. In one swift move I was half sheathed into her mouth and I wouldn't have been able to hold back the moans, even if I wanted to. Ginny hummed along with my cock in her mouth, which sent vibrations down to my core. At his point I was freely moaning and not holding anything back. Without thinking though my hands snaked up from my sides, up Ginny's arms and into her hair. I started to guide her up and down my cock as she played with me with her tongue in her mouth. Teasing me while going up and down, which drove me absolutely wild.

It was at this point that she and I made direct eye contact, it was impossible for her to smile with my cock in her mouth, but I knew that if she could she would be. While we were getting lost in each others eyes, Ginny decided to pick it up a notch. She took my cock out of her mouth, blew me a kiss and then gently placed the tip of my cock back into her mouth. After playing with my tip in her mouth for a few moments, me moaning the entire time, she slowly krept he way down. Deeper and deeper my cock went into her mouth until at around six inches I hit her gag reflex. Ginny tried as hard as she could, but she could not get past those six inches. Spit covered my cock from her efforts, so when she pulled herself off she began to rub it into my cock with a handjob as she says "I guess I'm gonna need to practice that a bit more next time, huh?" as she winked at me.

I was getting close. Tipping on the brink of exploding, when I tried to begin to vocalize it. "Ginny, please, uhhh… I'm … uh" I was cut off by my own moans by what Ginny was now doing. She looked directly into my, smiled and put my tip into her mouth. She ten mercessely attacked my tip with her tongue, while stroking my cock with both of her hands as fast as she possibly could. I couldn't hold it any longer and I scream "Fucking Merlin, Ginny, I'm cumming!" as I release a torrent into her mouth. She seemed completely content to sit there and take it all, as her hands continued to stroke me slower and slower. Bringing me down from my orgasm gently. She then pulled herself off, and looked up at me. I could only start as she opened her mouth, showed me my cum and made a show of swallowing it all!

I stood there breathless as she once again opens her mouth to show that she did in fact, drink up every last drop. "Well Harry" came her voice breaking me out of my trance. "It tastes just as good as it looked" she said as she stood up. I immediately went to kiss her after the roller coaster of feelings she put me through. It wasn't as deep and sexual as it was before, more sweet and soft. Expressing our feelings for each other, not our hunger for each other. The kiss slowly came to a stop, and Ginny said "And your willing to kiss your girl after you cum in her mouth, you are every girls dream Harry Potter".

"Well I may be every girls dream, but I hope, what we have can be reality". I say worried that she may of been having some second thoughts.

"You truly are an idiot sometimes Harry. I thought we already established this". She says as she gives me another kiss. We stand there for a few seconds, just living in the moment, when Ginny says "Now let's finish this before I burst"!

I quickly look down and realize, that while Ginny was giving him all this pleasure, her cock was on the verge of breaking. I had a hard time imagining any cock that could be harder, or more desperate for attention. "Do you want me to try and do something to help?" I ask as I start to reach down towards her cock. As I slowly wrap my two hands around it, I am awed by how it feels. It was incredibly warm, and one of the hardest things I've ever felt. Yet at the same time extremely smooth, my hands could glide all over it all so easy. I was just about to go down on my knees to return the favor when Ginny stopped me.

"While I admire your willingness Harry I had something else in mind, if your willing"? She said with her ever present grin on her face.

"Absolutely I answer back, whatever you want. I'll follow your lead this time, okay"? Instead of answering me, she pulled away from my hold on her cock and walked over to the rock I was previously sitting on. Before this part of the best afternoon of my life started. When she reached the rock, she leaned forward leaning down on it with her arms. She then turned her head around, smiled at me and said "Your cock should still be nice and wet Harry. Why don't you fuck my ass with it"? As she said this she reached behind her with her hands and spread her ass cheeks for me to see.

Her asshole was perfectly white, blending in with the rest of her skin. Like most of her body there was also no hair in sight. It was a small, delicate rosebud, that seemed just as tight as her cock was big. God how could have I ever gotten so lucky I thought to myself as I stared at her longingly. Ginny beckoned me with one finger as I started to walk up behind her. "Go on" she said. "Your cock isn't the first one up there, I can take it"! I wasn't so sure what to think of with Ginny being with other people, I'll have to talk to her about it when we were done because I could not hold back any further due to what Ginny said next. "Please Harry stick it in me, it's been so long without some relief, don't hold anything back".

I didn't even bother replying as I set the tip of my cock against her rosebud. I was right when I thought she was incredibly tight, It took me a few moments to get enough pressure going before the tip of my cock popped into her. I stood there for a moment, enjoying the incredible warmth of her asshole. Ginny was enjoying herself as well, judging by her moaning that had started a few moments ago. I was in a haze, feeling the inside of her when Ginny's strained voice broke me out of said haze. "Please Harry keep going don't worry, I used a spell to clean myself, and I can take it. Trust me when Luna gets horny and backed up she gets really rough, I'm not only used to it. I love it"!

I took her advice and continued to push into her depths. The rest of her ass was just as tight as her opening. It took some pushing and a lot of moaning of pleasure from both of us, but I eventually bottomed out inside of ginny. Both of our moans amplified in volume asher ass cheeks came to rest against my hips. Ginny's moans in particular were particularly loud, like she had been waiting to let loose for ages. I didn't give myself time to appreciate that one moan because I wanted to hear more.

I quickly pulled out until my tip was all that was in her again. When I head Ginny's moans of disappointment I immediately slammed it back home returning us both to a state of pleasure. Soon after that I found a rhythm and hammered my hips back and forth. Sawing into her like my life depended on it. Ginny certainly didn't mind either, she had given up on holding herself up with her hands. Now she laid flat against the rock, not caring about its rough surface because of the pleasure she was currently receiving. She had a fucked silly look on her face, on of pure ecstacy. Moaning with her mouth wide open, she was living in the moment, swimming in a sea of pleasure.

I kept going until both of our bodies were covered in sweat, we were both completely lost in each others body. I would kiss along her neck and upper back, Ginny would sometimes sneak her head around for a quick peck and we would moan into each others mouths. We didn;t care who heard, or saw. All we cared about was the pleasure we found in each other. That is until I heard Ginny's voice come up through the mist of ecstacy. "Harry, stop just for a moment please". I immediately finished my thrust bottoming out into her and hitting her prostate with dead on. Ginny screamed in pleasure for a moment after that, I had been hitting it before, but now my cock is resting on it, pulsing and ready to continue our love making. Once Ginn was able to catch her breath she said "Jesus Harry that feels amazing, I just want to change position real quick. I want to be facing you, looking into your eyes. I have waited and dreamed of this for too long to not be looking in your eyes as fe finish." I agree with her and was about to pull out when her anal muscles clenched. Locking me into place in her ass as she said "I said I wanted to change position, your cock isn't going anywhere. In a move that surly came from lots of practice fucking, and her athleticism from quiditch, Ginny locked my cock in her ass and slowly rotated herslef using her arms legs and myself for balence. When she was done, my cock was on the verge of bursting from pleasure and she was on her back lying on the rock smirking up at me.

"I have plenty more surprises were that came from Harry, now get going again".

"If you have more surprises then that, then I must of had no clue what I was getting myself into". Came my immediate reply. Yet before she was able to give her own retort to that, I had leaned down to capture her lips in another kiss. I kept my eyes open this time so i could see her reaction as I pulled out my cock and slammed it home into her prostate again. I saw her eyes widen as she moaned uncontrollably into my mouth. I could tell that she was getting close, and I wanted to finish with her. So I decided to take some of the inicitive in our fucking session. So I removed my lips and hovered over her. I picked up my seed hammering home over and over again as she continued to scream in pleasure. I then took it up a notch, by picking up her cock in my two hands and beginning to stroke as fast as I could. At this point, Ginny was a mess, screaming in pleasure, her hair was frayed in a red halo around her head. Her face was beat red, and her cock was swelling in my hands, I knew she was only moments away from bursting and I was right along for the ride.

"Ginny I am really close, and I know you are too. What do you want me to do, do you want me to pull out and finish".

Ginny replied by wrapping her legs around my lower back and pulling me in closer saying "Don't you FUCKING dare pull out now Harry, I want your cum. Please cum in me"!

I was only happy to oblige, but I had one more thing I wanted to do before we both finished. Taking her cock in my hand I quickly gave it a swift kiss on its tip, tasting her sweet yet salty precum. As I did this I immediately felt both Ginny ass and her cock tense up and I knew now was the time. So while I quickened my pace once again, I went up and laid on top of her kissing her, while sandwiching her glorious cock in between us.

We both came at the same time, I unleashed a torrent into her asshole while moaning into Ginny's mouth, but if my orgasm was a torrent. Then Ginny's orgasm was an eruption. Weeks of built up pressure that Ginny couldnt relieve came bursting out from her cock. With its position between us, as we kissed we began to get showered by Ginny's cum. Ropes upon ropes of her white creamy cum came rushing forth. Coving both on out stomachs, chests, and out faces. Some even splashe up and went on the lens of my glasses. Ginny were sprayed so much that it even reached up into her hair, but neither of us cared. Lost in out pleasure we continued to kiss, and fight for dominance with our tongues. Some of Ginny's cum came in between our mouth, so we shared that as well passing it between us before I decided to take the rest of it myself. The taste of her cum is what surprised me the most, it was far less salty than I expected. It was sweet, but not overly so, with a tinge of saltiness to give it a bit more flavor. I was also incredibly smooth going down. I decided then in my mind that it was definitely something I would be having again.

As our kiss ended we pulled apart and gazed at each other's faces, out huffs of exhaustion soon turned to peels of laughter as we saw what each of us looked like. We were both one hell of a sight, covered in sweat cum, and beat red from exhaustion. Both of us looked thoroughly fucked. Ginny soon reached up with her hands and pulled my face closer, but instead of going for a kiss, she licked my cheek scooping up a large wad of her cum with her tongue that had smeared on my face.

After putting on a show of having it on her tongue, and then gulping it down she turned back to me and said "This is your last chance Harry, I am very kinky, and I have some crazy ideas for both of us to do. Do I get to call you my boyfriend now? Even if it just between us and no one else knows, I want to keep you to myself a bit".

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said. "Ginny Weasley as my girlfriend, I don't know how the summer could get any better.''

Ginny quickly replied as she reached around me to firmly grasp both of my ass cheeks. "Oh I know how it can get better. After all next time we do this, your ass is mine, Harry Potter".

Although the two new lovers were lost in each other, relishing in their love and pleasure. They were not as alone as they thought. A little bit off into the woods, hidden behind a bush sat a bushy haired, futa witch, furiously stroking away at her cock as she watched the two lovers bask in their lovemaking. Hoping that it would be enough to get her to cum!

_**AN: Well here it is chapter two. I rushed this out as fast as I could for you guys. As always, thank you for the support and make sure you give me any and all feedback that you may have. I hope to get the third chapter out soon, but I also want to make some edits to the first chapter along with this one. To fix a few grammar or spelling mistakes that I might have missed. See you soon.**_


End file.
